The Future of Hellsing
by Son-Luffy
Summary: What happened after Alucard returned and who runs Hellsing after Integra? Find out now!


**I own nothing. Okay so this is set 50 years after (spoiler) the return of Alucard. Integra is dead, Alucard has disappeared, Seras now leads Hellsing with Heinkel as her assistant. She goes by Seras Hellsing and recruited us. Also this has no relation to my other Hellsing story. So yeah that's where it begins...**

"Wake up! You three have an assignment!" Seras shouted over the intercom.  
I looked at the clock next to my bed 2:00 a.m. I groaned pulling myself up. I had fallen asleep in my clothes do I was ready to go. I stretched as I walked down the hall to Sir Hellsings office. Al and Kevyn were still trying to wake up as I walked by. We reached her office a few minutes later. She was waiting calmly chin balanced on her hands.

"You have an assignment in Yellowstone Park. Apparently there have been some tourists going missing then turning up later with their bodies ripped to shreds. Your job is to find them and if you deem it necessary kill all but one of them. Understood?" She said watching us.

"Yes Lady Seras." We replied in unison.

"Good Heinkel has arranged your equipment on the plane now go. I want you back here by the end of next week." She instructed.

We turned and left heading to the airfield behind the mansion. Heinkel was waiting for us at the plane. She stared at us and as usual I couldn't tell if she was glaring or just watching us. We were on the plane and in the air within minutes. I checked to make sure my guns were on the plane and Al and Kevyn went through there weapons as well. The plane wasn't very big so we each took a piece of furniture and fell asleep for the rest of the flight.

We landed around noon as close as we could to the spot where the tourists had been disappearing. Then we did what anyone would do. We ran 20 miles to the trailhead. It's not like this was hard for two vampires and a superhuman. It took us about an hour to reach it then we just started walking.

The trail was meant to be a two day hike to a mountain lake but we were here to track down some vampires. We each had a specialty mine was ranged fighting and tracking so I took the lead and searched the ground and as we walked. Al and Kevyn were searching the surrounding area for movement or signs of life when I found a strange set of tracks.

I took out my iPhone and took a picture of the mark.

"Heinkel I found a strange set of tracks any idea what they might be?" I said knowing she could hear me.

"One sec... these look like werewolf tracks not very big so I would say it's a small one. Still watch your back." She said then hung up.

I called over Kevyn and Al and told them to be on the lookout for any movement. They nodded and we started walking again. It was maybe a mile later when the tracks veered sharply off to the right and into the woods. I could see a large rock formation in the distance. We drew our weapons and ran following the tracks.

As we ran the tracks became farther apart suggesting that the werewolf was chasing something. We turned around a huge tree and found something very unexpected. A person was impaled on a log. I checked the body and immediately noticed the eyes.

"Vampire." I said to myself.

Which means that the wolf was tracking these vampires? But we needed to take one alive. I stood up and found the tracks again and ran like hell. I stopped after a few minutes at the mouth of a cave waiting for Al and Kevyn to catch up.

We cautiously entered the cave weapons ready. I could see fire light from deeper in and motioned for Kevyn to take a look. He was the best at stealth and seemed to disappear into the shadows. A few minutes later he rose up out of the dark and quietly told us what he'd seen.

"Werewolf bound with silver chains, twenty living vampires, two dozen ghouls and a bunch of dead vampires around the cave." He whispered.

I nodded and he and Al looked at me. I was the decision maker because I was the oldest member of Hellsing out of us.

"Alright leave one Vampire alive and the wolf I want to speak to him." I looked to make sure they understood. They nodded.

We advanced down the cave and I saw that the area the vampires were gathered was a large cavern. The fire that I had noticed earlier was a huge bonfire easily as tall as me. The vampires were gathered in a ring around the fire chanting incoherently. The ghouls were shuffling around aimlessly. Then I saw the wolf.

He was chained to a wall of the cavern that was covered in blood. He was in bad shape one leg was bent at an awkward angle and had quite a few slashes on his arms and legs. He appeared to be unconscious but I wasn't sure if he wasn't just faking.

I cocked my pistols and fired half a dozen rounds. 2 vampires and 4 ghouls fell over dead. Kevyn sped out of hiding drawing his swords. He wielded two specially made katanas that were able to withstand his enhanced strength. In combat he was unparreled in swordplay and he cut up the ghouls while I fired off more rounds. Al leapt over me and attached the blade to his scythe. With one swipe he decapitated five vampires. Within a few minutes all but one of them was dead or dying. The last one was slumped over with chains holding him to the wall near the wolf.

The wolf was eyeing me warily but I had convinced him that we weren't his enemies. So far he'd only given his name and turned back human. His name was Gannon and he wasn't going to say anything else until I unchained him. We warily did so with our weapons aimed at him he dropped down his arms and rubbed his wrists. I looked closely and saw that they were burned were the chains had touched him.  
"Why are you here Dog?" Kevyn asked.

"First off I'm not a dog I'm a werewolf secondly I could kill one of you before you managed to kill me and third why should I tell you?" Gannon said.

"Because depending on why your here we may have to kill you." I said very calmly.  
He looked at me and spat a glob of blood out. "I'm here because those bastards kidnapped or killed a bunch of my friends and turned them into those." He said pointing at the dead ghouls behind us.

I was surprised when I saw tears running down his face.

"Alright guys watch him for a minute I need to make a call."

I walked out of earshot and called Seras.

"I wasn't expecting results so soon was your mission a success?" She asked.

"Yes mistress but we ran into a werewolf. He says that they turned his friends into ghouls. What are your orders?" I said.

"Bring him here I want to speak with him." She said after a long pause.

"It shall be done." I said.

I walked back over to the guys and told them to lower their weapons.

"Alright dude your coming with us our mistress wants to speak with you." I told Gannon.

"What?" He said.

**Later **

It was easier than expected to get a ride back to the airport. We found a bus and I hypnotized the driver into taking us back to the small village.

Gannon was kind of hard to explain to security. Understandably they were not going to let a raggedy teenager with no shirt onto a multi million dollar jet. After a few

minutes we convinced them he was with us. We settled in on the plane and I could see Gannon staring at each of us. Finally I had to ask.

"What is it?"

"Huh? What?" He said jumping in surprise.

"Why are you staring at us?" I asked.

"Well I was just wondering how vampires and humans got teamed up to hunt other vampires." He said.

"Alright we have time to explain let's see we'll start with me." I said.

"I was backpacking in Europe about 15 years ago then I stumbled onto a camp of vampires worshipping some strange vampire god. They thought I would make a good sacrifice and they tied me to a stake in front of their altar. They were about to kill me when Mistress Seras and Heinkel arrived and started fighting with the vampires. I used the distraction and pulled the stake out of the ground. I managed to whack one to the ground."

"Then I got knocked to the ground right onto the knife they were going to kill me with. It slid right under my ribs and through my lung. By this time the others were all dead and Seras and Heinkel were turning to leave. I wriggled one arm free and grabbed her arm. She looked surprised I was still alive. Then I said tears in my eyes 'Please don't let me die here.' Then I lost consciousness and when I woke Heinkel was carrying down the mountain. After that I joined Hellsing as paying my debt to Seras. And that's my story."

"Wow... What about him?" Gannon said pointing at Al who was snoring in the Lazy boy.

"Well he discovered monsters in a whole different way. His is longer and more tragic so get ready..."

**Al age 13**

Why Why WHY?! Why was this happening to me? I looked back my house was in flames tears welled up in my eyes. I could still see the image of that horrible despicable evil Demon standing over the lifeless bodies of my family. I heard the crunching of leaves behind me. I grabbed a piece of wood and turned. The man was smiling and staring at me with those horrible glowing red eyes.

"Well kid you were almost safe but you can't hide from me and Hellsing can't help you here." He started laughing and walking towards me. I ran towards him swinging my sharp little piece of wood. By luck or by fate I hit his heart dead center and he stopped laughing and moving. I punched him in the face and he fell back and didn't move. I backed away shocked at what I had done. I ran away into the night.

**Al age 19 **

Six years later I had become one of the best vampire hunters in the country. I had survived after realizing what the man had been. I had only one wish and that was to kill all vampires before they could cause anyone pain like what had happened to me.  
The next job I had was supposed to be was to kill a single vampire who had taken over a small church.

I arrived at the church and got trapped in an ambush. There ten vampires and at least twice as many ghouls. They each shot me in the chest but no vitals.

Then one stepped forward." Kid 6 years ago today you killed my brother. Allow me to give you the same thing you gave him." He pulled out a wooden stake and jammed it into my heart.

I screamed in pain and he grinned in pleasure. I heard a crash but couldn't see where it had come from. The vampire looked up and I took advantage of his distraction. I grabbed my scythe rammed it through his chest and threw he and it directly at the cross in the back of the church. He stuck firm and screamed as his body started smoking from the touch of the holy object.

The others were off fighting someone I couldn't see. Then a guy who couldn't be any older than me entered my field of vision. He looked at me and hoisted me onto his shoulder.

"Alright." He said. "You can either die here or you can join us and fight these guys until you really die. Your choice."

"Your a..a..a vampire?" I asked.

"Yeah now make your choice."

"Well that's not really a choice is it? I will never stop fighting! Do it." I said.

Then I lost consciousness.

**Present Derick**

"Man I feel sorry for him poor guy. He lost everything and he still kept going that's

True strength." Gannon said.

"Yeah he hates vampires who kill for no reason or even people who kill. He likes honest people and respects those who do the right thing not their thing."

"Okay now I'm almost scared to ask his story." Gannon said nodding at Kevyn who was listening to "This is Halloween".

"Well his isn't very happy either..."

**Kevyn age 19 Vatican research lab**

"What are you doing to me?" I screamed as the scientist inserted the 30th needle into my arm.

"Don't worry I'm almost done. Only ten more to go." He said.

Okay honestly when I applied for "church test subject" poster I expected to sit through an hour of a guy talking not being kidnapped and experimented on. On the plus side if I finish I get $1,000,000. Right that should be enough to cover my medical bills from the damage I'm getting right now.

"Like hell I'm gonna sit her and let you stick another 10 needles in me." I yelled

"Oh but your chained to the table you can't get up so you have no choice." He said.

He had a point I was chained to the table, but now I could get up. I stopped tensing my arms and slipped them free. I jumped and grabbed my sword from the rack on the wall. And my Jack Skellington gloves. The scientist started running toward me. I cut him down. I marveled at my speed. I hadn't been anywhere near this fast or strong before.

I walked over to the door. Damn password lock. I focused and tried something I knew wouldn't work. I cut the door. Half a foot of solid steel gave way like butter. Calmly I started for the exit. Halfway to the door I was spotted. I started bracing for combat. I completely let go of my body.

When I was serious about fighting I let my "fighting demon" take over. It knew how to fight like a monster doing maneuvers that I couldn't even attempt. I sat back and watched. The only things I wouldn't let it cut were innocents.

The guards didn't stand a chance they fell like dominoes. I cut through 20 before they even aimed. I ran straight down the hall to the door. I sliced my way through. Before I even took in where I was I raced down a side street and ran for the edge of the city. I saw police cars behind me and I felt an unfamiliar sensation coming from my sword. It was making a vibrating sound and glowing. I swung it at the cars. They were sliced in half before I could think and I was free to make my getaway.

I sat in the forest thinking about what I should do. Before I had been in the lab I had heard about an organization called Hellsing in England. Supposedly a former Vatican agent was a higher up there and they all hated the Vatican. That's it I'm going there.  
**  
****Hellsing manor one month later**

I walked up to the front door of the mansion. Strange statues I thought one was holding a scythe and the other had two pistols. I raised my hand to knock when I heard a click and a slight breeze blew by my neck. I turned my head to see that the statues were people and there weapons were in killing positions.

I drew my sword and blocked the scythe. Then blocked the bullet shots. Then the people did something very unexpected they laughed.

"You'll fit in great around here. Right miss Seras?"

"Yes I believe he will. He is strong and skilled he'll do very well here."

******Present**

"You all have strange stories if I'm staying with you maybe ill tell you mine later."

Gannon said.

The plane landed and as we got off we could see Miss Seras waiting at the main door with Heinkel and she didn't look very happy.


End file.
